


Chi è il vero nemico?

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantascienza - Freeform, Fred Brown Tribute, Gen, Great Galactic War, Guerra galattica, Omaggio a Fred Brown, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: La Lega Galattica è in guerra da cinquant’anni contro una specie molto aggressiva che ha attaccato senza ragione e non mostra né senso dell’onore, né sufficiente intelligenza per capire che la guerra è qualcosa di dannoso per entrambe le parti. Un brutto giorno, la protagonista deve affrontare un pilota alieno il cui caccia spaziale è stato abbattuto: sotto minaccia di morte, deve collaborare o morire…





	Chi è il vero nemico?

(immagine di copertina by Lara Nemainn)

 

**Chi è il vero nemico?**

 

L’esplosione, vicinissima, mi assordò, ed il violento spostamento d’aria mi gettò a terra. Questo probabilmente mi salvò la vita, perché mortali schegge metalliche sibilarono incandescenti sopra la mia testa, laddove un attimo prima si trovava il mio corpo eretto. Dentro di me urlai di rabbia: maledetti nemici, usare un’arma tanto crudele su inermi civili! Quale inferno aveva vomitato quella feccia nella nostra galassia?

Rimasi a terra qualche istante, cercando di riscuotermi. Infine riuscii a rialzarmi e mi allontanai quanto più velocemente possibile sulle mie gambe malferme. Il seno mi doleva per l’impatto subito cadendo, ma mi sforzai ad ignorare il dolore e proseguii barcollando: dovevo cercare un riparo, lì in mezzo alla strada non sarei sopravvissuta a lungo.

Era stato un attacco improvviso, a tradimento, tipico dello stile di guerra dei nemici: erano esseri subdoli, infidi e senza onore, pronti a qualsiasi inganno e vigliaccheria pur di danneggiarci. Persino attaccare un pacifico pianeta ospedaliero come il mio, che come centro medico, secondo tutte le convenzioni di guerra, godeva dell’immunità. Noi non ci saremmo mai sognati di attaccare un pianeta-ospedale del nemico! Ma loro non avevano alcun senso dell’onore, e _civiltà_ per loro significava soltanto _conoscenza tecnologica_. Fortunatamente non erano superiori in questo campo alla Lega Galattica, di cui il mio mondo faceva parte, ma una civiltà pacifica come la nostra trovava molte difficoltà a condurre quella guerra, in cui il nemico inventava continuamente nuove e sempre più terrificanti armi di distruzione di massa. Ed eravamo in quello stato da due generazioni!

Un rumore sibilante in alto nel cielo, dietro di me, mi fece agghiacciare: era il rumore di un caccia spaziale nemico, che riconobbi per averlo udito fin troppe volte al fronte, nel periodo in cui avevo prestato servizio sul campo come medico. Un caccia pronto a sganciare le sue bombe su di me o, quanto meno, a mitragliarmi! Non avevano proprio alcun rispetto per i civili indifesi… non avevo scampo!

In quella, con la coda dell’occhio vidi che la porta dell’edificio alla mia destra era socchiusa. Con uno scatto disperato, mi misi a correre e mi tuffai letteralmente attraverso lo spiraglio, spalancando la porta con la spalla sinistra e rotolando subito via dal vano ora spalancato. Appena in tempo: una doppia raffica di micidiali raggi laser tracciò un solco nero e fumante nell’asfalto della strada, proprio dove stavo io l’istante precedente. Lanciai tutte le maledizioni che conoscevo contro il pilota nemico, che intanto, indifferente alla paura ed alla rabbia mia e di milioni di miei compatrioti, proseguiva la sua opera di distruzione sulle strade, gli edifici ed i monumenti di Zindar, la mia città.

Mi guardai attorno nel luogo in cui ero capitata: era il corridoio d’ingresso di un caseggiato a più appartamenti. Non si vedeva anima viva, e conclusi che gli abitanti si erano rifugiati da qualche parte, probabilmente in cantina, come avrei fatto io se non mi fossi trovata così lontana da casa mia e con la macchina in panne nel bel mezzo della strada.

Dalle esplosioni che si allontanavano sempre di più, compresi che l’attacco si stava spostando via da Zindar, e respirai sollevata. Un quarto d’ora dopo venne dato il segnale di cessato allarme, ed allora osai avventurarmi nuovamente in strada.

Non era un bello spettacolo.

Sull’asfalto c’erano i segni neri lasciati dai laser, e vetri di molti edifici che erano andati in frantumi, qua e là pezzi di cornicione erano caduti scheggiando e crepando il cemento dei marciapiedi. In lontananza udii un lamento luttuoso ed il pianto di un piccolo: qualcuno era rimasto ucciso. E pensare che quel quartiere era stato preso di mira da un singolo caccia nemico! Cercai di immaginare come fosse ridotto il centro della città, dove l’attacco si era concentrato in modo particolare, e rabbrividii: doveva essere un incubo. Pensai con sollievo che abitavo in periferia.

Nuovamente, fui assalita dalla rabbia: cosa dava a quegli esseri diabolici il diritto di distruggere la mia città, di uccidere la mia gente, di annientare il mio mondo?! Noi non eravamo così privi di scrupoli come loro…!

Fui tanto fortunata da trovare poco lontano un servotaxi intatto che mi portò fino a casa, e durante il tragitto rimuginai sull’origine di quell’assurda guerra.

Cinquant’anni prima, in una delle consuete ondate di espansione della Lega Galattica, eravamo giunti in una zona di spazio in cui si captavano i loro segnali radiotelevisivi. La prospettiva di incontrare una nuova specie intelligente, dopo molti secoli dall’ultima volta, ci aveva entusiasmato: già i diplomatici pregustavano la possibilità di incorporare pacificamente, come era sempre accaduto, una nuova nazione, i commercianti di aprire nuovi mercati, gli scienziati di ogni ordine e grado di studiare nuove nozioni che potevano essere state scoperte o sviluppate dalla nuova razza, gli intellettuali di scambiare studi umanistici e tecnologici, insomma tutto un fervere di elettrizzanti aspettative e curiosità. Nuove civiltà avevano sempre portato il meglio di sé nella Lega Galattica, e la Lega Galattica aveva sempre dato il meglio di sé alle nuove civiltà. Col senno di poi, potevano ora dire che fin da subito, invece, avremmo dovuto frenare il nostro entusiasmo: le trasmissioni che ricevevamo erano intrise di violenza, di odio, di competitività fine a se stessa e spinta all’estremo, ed avrebbero dovuto metterci in guardia. Al contrario, poiché eravamo un assieme di civiltà assolutamente pacifiche, non capimmo affatto. Così, al Primo Contatto, che avevamo preparato secondo un protocollo ben sperimentato dovuto a millenni di esperienze, ci trovammo completamente impreparati alla reazione che ebbero: non ci lasciarono nemmeno trasmettere il messaggio di saluto, elaborato in simboli matematici universali, e ci attaccarono immediatamente. L’astronave diplomatica, del tutto sprovvista di armi, venne quasi distrutta e gli occupanti decimati. I pochi che sopravvissero si precipitarono a portare la notizia dell’aggressione alla capitale della Lega Galattica, implacabilmente inseguiti dal nemico, che non volle ascoltar ragioni e proseguì l’attacco, provocando danni enormi a persone e cose su mezzo pianeta prima che i nostri riuscissero ad organizzare il contrattacco e, in un gesto estremo cui non avremmo mai creduto di dover ricorrere, distruggessero l’astronave nemica.

Da quel momento, era stata guerra tra la Lega Galattica e quella razza crudele, altamente tecnologizzata ma assolutamente incivile, che proveniva da un remoto sistema stellare all’estrema periferia della nostra galassia.

Finalmente fui a casa. Pagai la corsa con la carta di credito e varcai il cancelletto. Possedevo un villino isolato, fuori dal caos cittadino, eredità del mio povero marito deceduto qualche anno prima in guerra, e vi abitato con l’unico figlio nato dal mio matrimonio, un ragazzo bello e bravo che mi dava tante soddisfazioni. Come suo padre, era un ingegnere nato, e frequentava con profitto il liceo scientifico. A quell’ora, non era ancora rientrato dalla scuola, che era situata fuori Zindar e pertanto aveva scampato l’attacco che avevamo appena subito. Questo era per me motivo di immenso sollievo.

Il computer di casa mi aprì automaticamente la porta non appena i suoi sensori mi captarono sulla soglia e mi riconobbero, e posi piede nell’atrio.

“Computer, accendi l’olovisore”, ordinai, avviandomi subito in soggiorno, “Sintonizzati sui notiziari in corso, bollettini di guerra riguardanti Zindar”, specificai. Il computer eseguì, proponendomi il settimo canale, dove stavano appunto trasmettendo la cronaca ed i primi bilanci del proditorio attacco nemico.

I danni erano rilevanti, ma fortunatamente c’erano meno vittime di quante ne avessi temute. Difatti, non ero stata chiamata dall’ospedale in cui lavoravo che tornare in servizio d’urgenza. Ricordai con amarezza il grido di lutto che avevo udito in strada.

L’ultima notizia mi inquietò alquanto: un caccia nemico, colpito dalla contraerea, era precipitato proprio nella zona in cui abitavo, schiantandosi, ma non era improbabile che il pilota si fosse salvato eiettandosi fuori dell’abitacolo.

“Computer, situazione porte e finestre!”, sbottai. In realtà, quando parlavo col computer casalingo non usavo veramente la voce, bensì delle vibrazioni sonore prodotte con la gola che attivavano il dispositivo di input audio della macchina, con un codice ben preciso e personalizzato di toni, timbri, intensità e durata. Era una trentina d’anni che si usava quel sistema, e chi, come me e mio figlio, era nato e cresciuto con quel metodo di comunicazione, non trovava alcuna difficoltà, mentre i più anziani spesso e volentieri sbagliavano qualcosa, così il computer faceva tutto l’opposto di quello che avevano creduto di ordinare, ed il risultato era sovente uno vero spasso.

La voce del computer, un morbido timbro maschile, mi informò con lo stesso sistema che era tutto chiuso e bloccato, tranne le finestre che davano sul terrazzo del primo piano. Diedi subito ordine che sbarrasse anche quelle, e poi mi sentii più tranquilla.

Era ormai ora di cena, e per distrarmi decisi di cucinare qualcosa di elaborato. Ordinai gli ingredienti, che poco dopo vennero materializzati dal teletrasporto nell’apposita nicchia nel muro della cucina. Vedendo il luccichio delle particelle subatomiche che si ricomponevano, dopo essere state disgregate e convertite in un fascio di fotoni, rammentai che appena pochi giorni prima gli scienziati del Centro Ricerca Teletrasporti della Lega Galattica avevano annunciato di aver trovato, dopo decenni di esperimenti, il modo di teletrasportare anche gli organismi viventi; per il momento era possibile solo su distanze planetarie, ma ben presto sarebbe stato fattibile anche su scala interstellare. Questo avrebbe rivoluzionato i viaggi spaziali, rendendo obsolete le astronavi ed avvicinando i pianeti, poiché il teletrasporto agiva in tempo zero, annullando di fatto gli effetti della contrazione spazio-temporale. Ed inoltre, ci avrebbe dato un’arma irresistibile contro i nemici, perché avremmo potuto teletrasportare interi contingenti di truppe con tutto l’armamento necessario direttamente sul loro pianeta madre ed annientarlo, liberandoci così da un incubo.

Mi fermai un momento, spaventata dal mio stesso pensiero.

_Annientare_ un pianeta, anche se si trattava di quello del nemico? Cosa mi aveva fatto, quella guerra? Cosa stava facendo a tutti noi? Noi eravamo una società pacifica! Dovevamo solo difenderci, non distruggere mondi!

No, avremmo trovato il modo di utilizzare il teletrasporto interstellare per fermare la guerra senza annichilire il nemico, obbligandolo a venire a patti con noi ed a rispettarli…

Amareggiata dalla facilità con cui mi era venuto da pensare alla applicazioni belliche di quella nuova conquista tecnologica, pregai che la guerra arrivasse presto alla fine, naturalmente con la nostra vittoria. Dopo cinquant’anni, lo stato di belligeranza stava cominciando ad intaccare la mentalità profondamente pacifista delle genti della Lega Galattica.

Mi diedi da fare col cibo. Passò del tempo e mi rilassai.

Un rumore inconsueto mi fece voltare di scatto, ed il mestolo mi cadde a terra: sulla soglia della cucina c’era un nemico in tuta spaziale, senza casco poiché potevamo respirare la stessa atmosfera… una delle svariate caratteristiche che la mia specie e la sua avevano in comune. In mano teneva un oggetto che non faticai a riconoscere, nonostante l’aspetto inconsueto: un disintegratore laser. Lo teneva minacciosamente puntato contro di me.

La mimica facciale di quella razza mi era totalmente sconosciuta, perciò non potevo sapere se la sua espressione fosse ostile, impaurita o rabbiosa. Il terrore mi attanagliò lo stomaco in una morsa gelida: ero preda del nemico! Doveva essere entrato da una delle porte del terrazzo prima che le bloccassi e adesso era lì, in casa mia, solo e disperato e pertanto pronto a tutto.

“No muovere!”, ordinò, con la caratteristica voce stridula e sgradevole della sua specie, e con sorpresa mi accorsi che aveva parlato in _galacta_ , la lingua comune della Lega Galattica. Allora dopotutto ascoltavano le nostre trasmissioni, e forse non era vero che, come si diceva, non facessero prigionieri, ma uccidessero tutti quelli che catturavano. Altrimenti come avrebbero fatto ad imparare la nostra lingua? Perché allora non ci davano retta, quando li invitavamo a sospendere le ostilità per risolvere la controversia per vie diplomatiche? Possibile che non avessero capito, o che non volessero accettare il fatto che eravamo una società pacifica, e che potevano dividere con noi la galassia, che nessuno avrebbe tolto loro lo spazio per vivere ed espandersi? Che non erano obbligati ad entrare a far parte della Lega Galattica e, se lo preferivano, potevano starsene per conto loro e nessuno li avrebbe disturbati?

Tutto questo mi turbinò per la mente in un istante. Inchiodata dal terrore, non avevo certo bisogno di essere esortata a star ferma.

“Fame”, mi disse il pilota nemico, “Dare me cibo.”

Guardai la densa zuppa che stava sobbollendo nella pentola: era ormai pronta. Anche la carne nel forno a microonde fra poco sarebbe stata del tutto cotta.

Indicai le pietanze, senza riuscire a spiccicar parola. Il nemico indicò a sua volta il tavolo ed andò ad accomodarsi, o meglio, ad appollaiarsi sulla sedia, dato che le loro gambe erano molto più corte della mia specie, sebbene la statura complessiva fosse simile.

“Lenta”, mi ammonì. Obbediente, raccolsi lentamente il mestolo da terra, presi una scodella, la riempii di zuppa fumante e gliela portai, continuando a muovermi adagio. Sapendo che le nostre biochimiche erano diverse, sperai che il cibo fosse per lui velenoso, ma non era uno stupido: mise nella zuppa una specie di lungo ago metallico, evidentemente un sensore, collegato ad un analizzatore che portava al polso.

“Buono”, commentò, e cominciò a mangiare. Lanciai nervosamente un’occhiata all’orologio da parete: si stava approssimando l’ora in cui mio figlio rientrava da scuola. Peccato che la zuppa non fosse un veleno, per il nemico!

“Bere!”, ordinò d’un tratto il pilota alieno, facendomi trasalire. Gli portai un bicchier d’acqua, che come la zuppa venne minuziosamente analizzata prima di essere ingerita.

Man mano che il tempo passava, la mia agitazione cresceva. Non potevo permettere che mio figlio entrasse in casa e cadesse prigioniero del pilota nemico… Dovevo in qualche modo impedirgli l’accesso. Porte e finestre erano serrate, ma questo significava solamente che le persone non autorizzate non potevano entrare, quindi questo escludeva mio figlio. Dovevo quindi cancellarlo dalle persone autorizzate registrate nel computer, ma non era così semplice: per impedire una cancellazione accidentale, infatti, l’operazione era protetta da un doppio codice d’accesso. Tuttavia dovevo tentare, a tutti i costi.

“Computer”, chiamai, nel linguaggio subvocale, sbirciando le reazioni del nemico. Questi non si mosse: evidentemente non aveva sentito.

“Ascolto”, rispose il computer, non udendo altro da me. Stavolta il nemico udì e sobbalzò; alzò subito il laser e lo puntò contro di me. La sua specie era sempre pronta alla violenza, ricordai, deglutendo il nodo di tensione che mi si era formato in gola.

“Cosa è?!”, volle sapere; il tono era tra l’imperioso e lo spaventato, e la cosa non mi piacque: una persona spaventata è pericolosa, perché perde facilmente il controllo.

“Niente”, risposi in _galacta_ , “Normale amministrazione della casa”, mentii, “Il computer chiede istruzioni sulle faccende domestiche.”

Il pilota nemico parve considerare sospettosamente la mia spiegazione, ma con mio sollievo finì col ritenersi soddisfatto.

“Bene”, disse, “Allora fa’.”

Nuovamente si dedicò al piatto di zuppa. Io mi accinsi a procedere:

“Programma Standard. Memoria registrazione persone autorizzate all’accesso in casa. Cancellazione. Nome…”

Non feci in tempo: mentre parlavo, la porta d’entrata si spalancò e la voce di mio figlio risuonò nell’atrio:

“Mamma, sono tornato!”

Accadde tutto in un istante.

Lanciai un urlo:

“Scappa, scappa!!”

Ma mio figlio, colto assolutamente impreparato, tardò a reagire; il nemico invece, evidentemente addestrato a subire attacchi a sorpresa almeno quanto a sferrarli, balzò in piedi e si catapultò in atrio. Io mi precipitai con un momento di ritardo… ed udii il grido di dolore di mio figlio.

“NOOOOOO!!!!”, ululai, fuori di me. Scorgere mio figlio a terra in una posizione scomposta ed innaturale e balzare addosso al nemico fu tutt’uno. Ma lui, ancora una volta, fu più svelto, e sparò nella mia direzione, alla cieca. Mi colse di striscio ad una gamba, ed il dolore mi obnubilò il cervello in una vampata accecante. Con un urlo, crollai a terra davanti a lui.

“No muovere!”, intimò il pilota alieno. Ero semisvenuta per la sofferenza, e la gamba non rispondeva più, tramutata in un tizzone ardente di dolore. Incapace di ragionare, presi a strisciare verso mio figlio.

“No muovere, dico!”, sbraitò il nemico, in tono di minaccia mortale. Lo ignorai: cosa poteva farmi, più che uccidermi? In quel momento, non m’importava più di vivere, con mio figlio, tutto ciò che avevo di più caro al mondo, a terra, morto, trucidato.

Lo raggiunsi e lo abbracciai, annientata dalla sofferenza fisica e spirituale.

“No muovere!!”, strillò il nemico. Quasi non lo sentii, perché avevo percepito un debolissimo palpito di vita in mio figlio. Dovevo salvarlo!, urlò la mia mente. Ma come potevo fare…? _Come_?!

La disperazione raggiunse l’acme, e si tramutò in una calma spaventosa.

Frammischiando il linguaggio subvocale ad alte grida di lutto, diedi i miei ordini con una freddezza della quale, più tardi, mi sarei sempre meravigliata:

“Computer. Programma pulizie generali. Sottoprogramma prodotto nocivi. Cancellazione. Nome: Lyoced. Procedere.”

“Confermare”, disse il computer, seguendo le istruzioni di sicurezza.

“Confermo”, risposi.

“Cancellazione eseguita.”

“Silenzio! Silenzio!!”, strillava il nemico, agitando il laser. Che colpisse pure!, pensai rabbiosamente, non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza a lungo per goderne.

“Sottoprogramma prodotti non nocivi. Caricamento. Nome: Lyoced, ad uso disinfestazione. Procedere.”

“Caricamento eseguito”, annunciò il computer, saltando la procedura di conferma, non necessaria trattandosi di un prodotto che avevo dichiarato non nocivo.

“Sottoprogramma disinfestazione. Locale: atrio. Procedere.”

Il nemico si stancò della mia disobbedienza e mi puntò il laser alla testa. Chiusi gli occhi per non vedere il lampo di luce che mi avrebbe disintegrata.

In quella, il computer annunciò:

“In esecuzione.”

Le porte che dall’atrio davano sulle altre stanze si chiusero di botto. La sorpresa distolse l’attenzione del nemico da me, e questo mi salvò la vita. Riaprii gli occhi, raccolsi tutto il fiato che potevo e lo trattenni. Appena in tempo: con un forte sibilo, gi ugelli mimetizzati nel soffitto sbuffarono il Lyoced in grandi nuvole biancastre che avvolsero il nemico, nascondendolo alla mia vista. Lo sentii lanciare un grido, sia di stupore che di rabbia, subito soffocato da convulsi colpi di tosse. Rantoli. Ansiti. Poi il nemico stramazzò, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

L’aria colma di veleno mi bruciava gli occhi, il dolore alla gamba era insopportabile, e faticavo a trattenere il respiro. Ciononostante, riuscii a raggiungere il pannello di controllo della porta e l’aprii manualmente. Respirai spasmodicamente due grandi boccate d’aria, poi mi trascinai nuovamente dentro; ancora oggi non so come, ma riuscii a trascinar fuori mio figlio, ed ordinai al computer la chiusura della porta d’ingresso, imprigionando il nemico nell’atrio: non potevo essere sicura che fosse davvero morto, era una supposizione basata sul fatto che, se quel che non era velenoso per me non lo era stato per lui, quello che era mortale per me lo era anche per lui.

Poi, tramite i terminali del computer situati in giardino, chiamai un’ambulanza e la polizia.

Arrivarono quasi contemporaneamente, nel giro di pochi minuti, nonostante tutto il daffare che di certo avevano in centro città, dopo l’attacco nemico. I paramedici mi riconobbero e io li indirizzai a controllare le condizioni di mio figlio, che erano ben più serie delle mie. Veloci ed efficienti, lo visitarono e mi rassicurarono: era sì grave, ma sarebbe sopravvissuto. Il sollievo fu tale e tanto che quasi svenni.

Anche la mia gamba sarebbe guarita presto, ma abbisognava di cure adeguate; intanto mi diedero qualcosa contro il dolore.

Poiché nell’ambulanza poteva stare un solo paziente, portarono via prima mio figlio; sarebbero poi tornati subito a prendere anche me.

Intanto, i funzionari di polizia mi chiesero di aprire la porta di casa; sarebbero entrati a prendere il nemico, o il suo cadavere, e io dovevo identificarlo ufficialmente. Li avvisai della presenza del Lyoced, così i due agenti incaricati si munirono di maschere antigas prima di entrare; poco dopo uscirono col pilota nemico e lo distesero sul vialetto.

Lo osservai, colpita da una ripugnanza che prima non avevo avuto il tempo di provare. Se da vivo era stato brutto, da morto era addirittura osceno: quel corpo privo di pelliccia e che aveva perciò bisogno di venir coperto da indumenti, e quelle cinque sottili dita simili a vermi, e le tozze gambe che erano appena più lunghe della metà dell’altezza complessiva! C’erano delle specie nella Lega Galattica che assomigliavano a questa, ma non erano così… disgustose.

“È  lui”, confermai. Un agente assentì in risposta:

“Confermo: è proprio un esemplare maschio della razza umana, proveniente dal pianeta che loro chiamano Terra.”

Un esponente della sanguinaria specie che aveva attaccato, senza ragione alcuna, i pacifici mondi della Lega Galattica. Ed io l’avevo ucciso. Ero un medico, e la mia missione era di salvare vite, non distruggerle. Ma non riuscivo a sentirmi in colpa, perché avevo agito così soltanto a causa del fatto che aveva quasi ammazzato il mio unico figlio. Altrimenti, il radicato concetto pacifista della mia specie, condiviso da tutte quelle che, nel corso dei millenni, avevano aderito alla Lega Galattica, e la mia etica professionale me l’avrebbero impedito.

“Portatelo via dalla mia casa”, dissi, voltandomi dall’altra parte.

 

FINE

 

Ispirato al racconto “Sentry” di Frederic Brown


End file.
